Sent back to the Marauders
by iceflight12787
Summary: Harry and Hermione get sent back to the marauders era due to a potions incident. They have no idea how to get home. But do they want to go back? Sparks fly as friendships are made, relationships bloom and hearts are broken. But that's what you get when falling for Hermione Granger... HG/HP, HG/RL please R&R!
1. Chapter 1- Potions class

**Chapter 1 : Potions class**

Hermione Granger ran down the empty corridor being, for the first time, late to her potions class. She had slept through her alarm clock this morning and now promised herself she  
would never drink on a school night ever again. Puffing as she finally reached the potions classroom she hesitantly opened the door.

"Miss Granger", Snape sneered, "how nice of you to finally join us".

The Slytherin's smirked at her as she silently made her way to the stool beside Harry.  
"Lateness is not accepted in my classroom so I will take 10 points from Gryffindor" Snape  
said nastily and turned towards the chalk board writing down todays instructions.  
"Are you alright" Harry whispered, concerned.  
Hermione smiled, he was so sweet,  
"I'm fine, just slept in a little bit".  
Harry gave her a disbelieving look but started on their potion anyway. Hermione started cutting up lacewings and put them carefully into the simmering potion that had turned calm blue. Harry put in some bat spleens and wormwood stirring it to a forest green. He then picked up the horned slugs and tipped then also into the potion.

"Harry" Hermione groaned, just as Harry put something else into the potion, "We have done it completely wrong"

The potion turned an alarming red and exploded, all over Hermione and Harry. They could hear screams and Snape shouting at everyone to calm down, but it all seemed to be far away. Then they hit the ground with a thud. As Hermione opened her eyes she yelped. They were not in potions anymore.

"Hermione are you alright!" Harry asked in alarm.

She chuckled, he was always worried for others and never himself, she told him she was fine. They got up and started looking for professor Dumbledore to find out what in merlin happened. Easily they found Dumbledore's office but how would they get in?

"Excuse me" Hermione said, "Can we see professor Dumbledore".

The gargoyles didn't respond. Harry sighed and started guessing.

"Fizzing Whizzbees, Acid pops, cockroach clusters, bertie bott's every flavoured beans, chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, Drooble's best blowing gum, chocolate wands, pepper ims, ice mice, sugar quills, blood flavoured lollipop's?"

Harry swore.

"Anything? Lemon sherbets-

Harry was cut off as the gargoyle started to move.

"blood Dumbledore, honestly' he muttered to himself, Hermione smiled at him and they made their way up to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's bad. **

**Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2- Dumbledore

**Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Office**

Harry and Hermione burst into Dumbledore's office, only to find he was not there.  
"Where is he" growled Harry.  
But Hermione was not listening she was examining the room, her eyes wide and hopeful. The room was lit up by candles showing many old books.

Hermione ran over to the books running her hands over the covers and began to read about potions. Harry sighed and resigned to a seat at the headmasters desk. The moment he sat down the door flew open to reveal Albus Dumbledore with his beard considerably shorter and auburn to colour. He wore deep purple robes with sparkles at the trim, black boots and a fluffy wizard's hat.

"Professor" Harry cried leaping up from his seat to greet Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore look him up and down "Who are you" he asked

Harry told him their names and explained where they had come from, Dumbledore simply nodded and beckoned for them to take a seat . Hermione slipped the book back into its place and took her place beside Harry. An uncomfortable silence followed. Hermione shifted in her seat and looked down at her hands wishing for someone to break the silence. Dumbledore smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

"How did you get here?" he questioned. Harry and Hermione explained what had happened with their potion and how they had turned up in a different time. Dumbledore frowned

"I have never heard of this happening before, it is most unusual. You will have to stay here at Hogwarts until I have found the solution" Dumbledore smiled "YOu can not use your actual names. So you are now Hermione Rose and Harry Evatter"

Hermione and Harry nodded. Dumbledore flicked through the pieces of parchment on his desk until he found what he was looking for.

" I believe that there is a spare bed for you Harry, your room mates will be Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. And for you Hermione with Lilly Evans, Alice Prewett and Dorcus Meadows and . Lily Evans and Remus Lupin are the Gryffindor prefects in your year level (6)." he said wisely.

Dumbledore told them what to say when asked about heritage and the past. When he dismissed them the sun was hanging low and brilliant colours lit up the once blue sky.

Harry was so excited he couldn't wait to meet his parents and their friends but Hermione was worried. Worried that they might change the future. Harry had a big smile on his face when they opened the common room door which soon vanished when everyone stared at him blankly.

"Who the hell are you" a fourth year shouted out rudely.

Hermione told them the story about being from durmstrang and their fake names as Harry sulked in the corner. Lily Evans came over and introduced herself as a prefect telling them should they need anything they could ask her. She then shot Hermione a brilliant smile.

"Which dorm are you in" she wanted to know.

Hermione smiled "16"

"That's my dorm!" Lilly exclaimed "follow me".

Without waiting for an answer Lilly grabbed the younger girls hand and start pulling her away from Harry. She shot him an apologetic look and he just smiled.

As Harry watched her go Remus came over and also introduced himself. He was surprised when he was asked if he wanted to sit with the Marauders he nearly said no. When Hermione finally got back down to the common room and saw Harry happily chatting to the marauders she felt for him happy and sad. Hermione sat down with Lily and Alice and told them about Hermione Rose's life. It brought tears to her eyes when she remembered back in her world they were as good as dead.

Harry was so gleeful when Sirius and James told him about all of the pranks they had done over the years that he offered to help them with their next prank.

Later that night Harry went to sleep the happiest he had been in a long time.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Any ideas for future chapters? ****Love you guys. Keep reviewing!**

**Tully Tyler**


	3. Chapter 3-Meeting Remus

**Chapter 3-Meeting Remus**

Lily and Alice grinned at each other before taking out their wands and pointing them at the curled up, sleeping form of Hermione Granger. She screamed as the other girls poured water over her head. The other girls laughed as she wiped at her eyes

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

The girls just laughed louder, clutching at their stomachs and gasping for breath. Alice was soon on the ground and Hermione couldn't help but join in. For a long time they didn't stop until Lily gained back her breath

"20-m-minutes-sch-ool"she managed to say.

The effect was instantaneous, Hermione froze and so did Alice.  
"WHAT?" she screeched.

Without waiting for an answer she ran to the bathroom grabbing her robes on the way, the others laughed but headed down to breakfast anyway, leaving Hermione to her own devices. She fussed over her hair, cast a few charms on it and got changed into her school robes. Then realising that she had less than ten minutes to eat, she squealed and ran down to the great hall. Hopefully Harry hadn't slept in like her. They could be late to classes on their first day. She sat next to Alice and Lilly whom she now considered her friends and scanned the great hall for Harry. She found him further down the table happily chatting with Sirius and James. Hermione was happy for him although slightly envious.

"So Hermione, what classes are you taking?"  
She turned around and found herself looking into the bright green eyes of Lilly Evans. What had she said? Something about classes? "I'm in Arithmacy, ancient runes, defence, potions, transfiguration and charms. What are you in?" Hermione asked hastily.

Lilly gasped "I'm in the same classes as you! Except I'm not in ancient runes, I do divination instead."  
Hermione face scrunched up in distaste as she remembered her dreadful divination teacher. Professor Trelawney. Seeing her expression Lilly laughed and another girl sat down next to her.  
"It's not that bad you know" she told Hermione "Dorcas, this is Hermione Rose. Hermione this is Dorcas Meadows.

Lilly added in as an afterthought. Dorcas had Black hair and deep blue eyes. She was quite tall with a heart shaped face and very long eyelashes. She smiled at Hermione and extended one pale, slim hand. Hermione shook her hand and flashed her a small smile.  
"come on" Alice said tugging at Hermione's hand "Let's go to defence against the dark arts".  
Hermione allowed Alice to lead her out of the great hall and to DADA. She ran into people but Alice just kept pulling her hand. Only when they got into the classroom did she finally let go. They walked into the classroom, a little late. The teacher gave her a big smile  
"Hello my dear" she said "my name is Professor Darkfrost, why don't you take a seat beside Remus here"  
Hermione nodded a grimace on her face as she sat next to the one and only Remus Lupin. As professor Darkfrost was busy lecturing to Sirius and James about tricks in class Hermione turned to Remus  
"Hi" she said shyly "I'm Hermione Gra-Rose"

He nodded a thoughtful look crossing his face  
"I'm Remus. Remus Lupin"  
Hermione smirked as she thought of James Bond. And opened her mouth to tell him so when Professor Darkfrost stood up and commanded silence  
"Today we shall be having a duelling competition" she informed the class "non-verbal". No one moved.  
"The person next to you is your partner now GO" she shouted at the end causing all of them to flinch. Everybody stood up as the professor swept the chairs to the back of the class. Taking her wand out, Hermione stood across from Remus. He smirked at her obliviously thinking he was better than her and sent the first hex.

"_Protego" _Hermione thought.

His eyes widened in surprise. Taking advantage of this, Hermione shot a Jelly-Legs curse at him. Remus blocked it just before it hit him and the curses started to fly. Soon they were the last pair standing as everyone else watched on. The new girl and the teacher's pet. Harry looked at Hermione proudly, his best friend was most definitely the brightest of her age and possibly this age as well.

"_Tarantallegra" _ But yet again Remus blocked her hex. He sent another curse at her, but this time it hit its target. Hermione's legs snapped together and down she fell. He muttered the counter curse and Hermione's legs were free again. Professor Darkfrost was so impressed that she gave them half a block of honeydukes chocolate, each! Remus ripped into the chocolate, scoffing it down in less than 2 minutes.  
Hermione broke off a row of chocolate and asked Remus if he wanted the rest. His eyes widened as he took the chocolate from her and thanked her repeatedly. It seemed that Remus was not just in her defence class but most of her others too. In Ancient Runes they sat next to each other and talked, finding that they had many of the same interests. For the first time in her life Hermione had found someone like her, a bookworm.  
Later that night she sat with him in the common room, discussing and debating. Soon Harry came over and joined them. Hermione introduced him to Remus and Harry sat down to talk with them for a while. When she went to bed it was past midnight.

A/N: Bit longer this time! Please please review Love ya Tully 


	4. Chapter 4-Snivellous

Chapter 4 : Snivellous

"Hermione" Harry called out.

Hermione stuck her head out of her dorm. Where Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs, unable to go up due to the charms cast on the stairwell.

"Yeah?"

"Come on down here 'mione you need to watch something". Taking in his mischievous face she sighed,

"What have you done now, Harry?"

He smirked at her and assured her he had done nothing, too bad. Hermione gave him a scrutinising look but he just looked back at her innocently. She growled, grabbed her bag and then followed him to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sirius pulled Harry over to sit next to him, so Hermione went and sat with Remus.

"Is it alright if I sit here" she asked him politely.

He blushed and nodded as she sat down. He asked her about her books and studies as she piled bacon, eggs and toast onto her plate. As Hermione was about to stuff some food into her mouth, when there was a piercing scream coming from the other side of the hall. Hermione dropped her fork and spun around to find the noise had come from a Slytherin girl. Soon there were other screams from girls, and shouts of anger from the boys. Hermione burst out laughing as all of the students were now funny colours. Most of them red others yellow.

She jumped as Remus lent forward and whispered in her ear

"You change colour depending on your mood"

Hermione screamed as she looked at her own skin which was a deep yellow but soon changed to a light green and then to red.

"You did this!" she whispered angrily to Remus.

He blushed and his skin turned a bright pink, she started laughing again but this time at him. He went an even deeper pink as she laughed.

He growled at her, clearly not impressed "it's not funny"

She only laughed harder; he sighed showing defeat and tugged on her hand leading her out of the Great Hall and to Arithmacy. Harry grabbed her from Remus and whispered in her ear,

"Like it?" she giggled "I knew you would".

He smirked at her and let her go back to Remus who was waiting for her. She grabbed his hand and they set out to Arithmacy again. She noticed that he went slightly pink and smirked to herself.

When they finished classes early that day (they had a free period) they finally split up different ways. Hermione of course going to the library and Remus going back to the common room. She reached the library and found a secluded corner, at least she thought, until she saw the curtain of black hair framing what could only be a younger Snape. Her eyes widened as he looked up and she found herself sinking into the black pools of his eyes. She shook her head to snap herself out of the trance and smiled at him.

She walked over to him

"Hi, my name is Hermione G-Rose. I'm new here. What's your name?"

Snape eyes her cautiously before answering her "Severus Snape"

They talked some more with Snape slowly opening up to her, until he asked her the question she had been dreading,

"what house are you iin"

Hermione grimaced "Gryffindor. Which are you in?"

Snape's whole body fell in disappointment "Slytherin"

Despite his attitude Hermione smiled widely

"That's the green house right?" after getting his assent she continued "The sorting house told me that I could be in Slytherin".

He smiled at her.

"Really?"

She nodded then told him she had to go

"See you around Severus"

"Bye Hermione" He grinned at her like a maniac.

So Hermione headed back to the common room planning to complete some homework with Remus, if he was there. It turned out the he indeed was there and was only too happy to oblige. As they worked through their homework Remus smiled at her and became pink again as she brushed his hand accidently showing him a mistake he had purposely made, just so she could help. It had only been a week since he had meet Hermione but he liked her so much already.

When they finally completed their homework, she looked up at him

"Goodnight Reme, I will see you in the morning"

Remus frowned at the nickname but chased after her anyway,

"Hermione wait!" he called she stopped and turned to face him.

In a split second he brushed his lips against her's and put his arms on her hips, pulling her closer. Hermione was freaking out she had no fucking idea what to do, then as quickly as he began Remus pulled away and looked at her shock sketched across his face, reflecting exactly how she felt.

"Sorry" he stammered "I didn't mean to-

"it's ok" Hermione assured him and made her way back up the stairs as not noticing the person who stood in the shadows, having seen everything…

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I have been so long, I just got back to school. So Remus and Hermione kiss finally! Hope your happy. But who was the person…. Anyway I will be updating soon and trust me Harry will be coming into the picture a lot more! I really hope you like it. Please review I want opinions and ideas. Also there is a poll on my user page please take it.**

**Love ya**

**Tully**


	5. Chapter 5-Kiss goodbye

Chapter 5 – Angry Harry

When Hermione got to breakfast the following morning she noticed Harry deliberately ignoring her. She shot him a questioning look, which yet again was ignored,

"Harry, are you ok?"

"I'm fine" he replied stiffly

"Harry-

She tried to talk to him but he left the great hall to go to potions. She sighed heavily as she finished her breakfast and followed after him with Remus tagging along. She sat next to him but he ignored her again. She brought out her potions book and set up for them a sad look replacing the once happy face. Her skin colour had gone back to her normal tan colour as had everyone else's. After her last class (DADA) Harry ran off and Hermione ran after him.

"Harry!" she almost cried.

Hearing the desperation in her voice, Harry turned around

"What" he asked a little bit of concern showing in his voice.

Taking advantage of this Hermione asked the question she had been longing to ask all day

"What have I done wrong Harry, what did I do? Why are you so angry at me?"

Tears streaked her beautiful face causing it to become a little red. Seeing her cry Harry couldn't ignore her anymore, she looked so weak and upset. He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms repeatedly whispering sorry in her ear and finally told her,

"I saw you last night in the common room"

Hermione looked so shocked Harry thought she was going to faint.

"yo-you saw that!" she whispered.

He nodded the anger present yet again in his eyes. Hermione just held onto him tighter , extrodinarily happy that he wasn't ignoring her anymore. He gave her a stiff smile and the anger vanished from his eyes.

"Why?" he asked her softly, pain evident in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you kiss him!" he spat at her, pulling away.

Hermione stood back now equally as angry as he was. How dare he accuse her of kissing Remus! It was him that had kissed her. Surely if Harry had seen it he would know. Seeing the fire blaze in her Harry took another step back, worried about his fate cast a silence charm around them even though they were in an empty corridor. And the wrath of Hermione Granger lashed out

"I did not kiss him" she screeched at the top of her lungs "he kissed me and I pushed him away, because I saw the risks Harry! I knew that if I allowed him to kiss me or in the tiniest way showed feelings other than friendship for him it would change our future and countless others! How dare you accuse me of such things!"

Finally she took a breath allowing Harry to stop her rant.

"How dare I?" he roared "he's our professor Hermione!"

She made to open her mouth again but Harry cut in stopping her from making any sound

"Because I care about you Hermione" he said in a soft voice taking more steps towards her.

She allowed him to wrap his arms around her tightly and spin her around. But she was so confused. Care? Of course he cared for her, she cared for him too. But maybe more than friends… No she told herself firmly, Harry is like a brother he would never care for me that way. She thought back to third and fourth year when she had developed a small crush on him. Okay she admitted maybe not so small. But she was far over that now, or so she thought.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered in her ear causing shivers to go down her spine,

"Do you want to go back to the common room?"

She sighed and nodded so he grabbed her hand and led her back to the common room slowly. When they arrived Sirius, James and Remus were talking but abruptly stopped. Harry directed his eyes towards Remus threatening him. He blushed and turned away, embarrassed. Hermione smiled brightly at them

"Hi James, Sirius, Reme"

Sirius and James turned to Remus and raised an eyebrow at the nickname. Remus blushed deeper and glared at Hermione,

"Don't call me that" he whined.

Laughter broke the uncomfortable silence in the room

"What Reme?" Hermione pushed

"Yes Hermes" Remus smirked as she glared at him frustrated.

She took a threatening step towards him her finger pointing at him. He shuffled back but alas he could not escape. Hermione contained her smirk as she saw the look of absolute terror on his face.

"Don't ever" she said in a deadly whisper "call me that again. Ok?"

He swallowed and nodded but this time she could not hold back the smirk, she laughed and he gave her a look of complete confusion.

"y-yo-you ar-are so e-e-easy t-to wi-wind up" she said inbetween laughs.

Everybody (excluding Remus) burst into laughter at her comment and Remus pouted.

"Goodnight everybody" Hermione said a good twenty minutes later.

She stood up from the circle and walked over to the stairs preparing to go to her dormitory.

"Hermione wait!" Harry called out.

Feeling a sense of Déjà vu Hermione paused and turned around at the base of the stairs.

Harry rushed over to her took a deep breath and then said very fast

"HermionewillyougotoHogsmedew ithmeonSaturday"

"What?" she said

He spoke again a little slower " Hermione will you go to Hogsmede with me on Saturday?"

"of course Harry" she said wondering why he was making such a big deal about it.

"oh" she said realisation dawning on her "as in on a date?"

He looked her directly in the eyes "yes"

* * *

**A/N: Hello people. So there you go another chapter as promised, please REVIEW! I can't update for a week now because I have 3 annoying cousins staying with me so my next update probs on a Friday.**


	6. Chapter 6:Yes or No?

Chapter 6-Yes or No?

Hermione stood up stretched from a good night's sleep.

She stumbled over to the mirror to take a look at herself. Her brown curly hair was as bushy as ever, her chocolate brown eyes tired and worn. She closed them remembering last night…

_Hermione stood still her mouth forming a perfect O. Harry's eyes lit up in alarm, just realising he had asked the girl of his dreams out and was about to be rejected. He stared at her shocked expression and, in that moment wished he could read her thoughts. Meanwhile Hermione was freaking out her thoughts argued amongst themselves_

'_You're clearly dreaming, why would he ever want you'_

'_But he just asked me out' she argued against them_

'_Maybe someone gave him a love potion or better yet cursed him' the voice sneered back at her_

'_But…' she tried to argue but could find no reason why anyone, let alone Harry, would want to ask her. _

_She glanced at him incredulously, maybe it was all a trick, a ploy to win her heart and then crush it-_

'_No' she said firmly 'Harry would never do that'._

_Realising Harry was standing there waiting, no hoping for her to reply she opened her mouth but this time Harry bet her to it_

"_No its ok, I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking" he attempted a smile at her but failed miserably turned out to be more of a grimace. What the hell was I thinking? That she'd ever want to go out with me? I'm such an idiot I ruined all chances I ever had with her…_

"_Harry…" Hermione spoke up finally but it was too late he was already gone._

Hermione jumped as Lily tapped her on the shoulder, awakening her from her daydreams.

"Are you alright" Lily said softly upon Hermione's nod she smiled them smirked as Hermione turned to the mirror and tried to tame her wild hair. With a great sigh Lily grabbed her wand and then Hermione's hair.

"What the freakin hell are you doing" Hermione demanded.

Lily chuckled and gestured to her hair with her wand "Doing your hair, charms is like my thing you should know that!"

Hermione sighed as though Lily doing her hair would cause her great harm. "Fine then get it over and done with"

Lily smiled and started muttering charms slowly changing Hermione's current puff of a hair (I like to think that Hermione's hair is like it is in the movies but Harry will always be exactly the same as the books) she swirled her wand this way and that, accidently turning Hermione's hair pink but in the end she got what she wanted.

Lily turned Hermione towards the mirror and smiled as Hermione's mouth dropped open, she looked in the mirror curls that cascaded down her back, not a single curl was bushy as it once was but sleek and shiny. Her curls had not changed in the slightest but they looked so much more… nicer?

"So you like huh"

Hermione turned to stare at Lily whose own dark red hair shone down her back "like it? I LOVE IT" she squealed "How did you do this, I have been trying for years. Years!"

Lily smirked at her "magicians can't tell their secrets"

Hermione pouted at her and then grabbed her into a bear hug. Lilly laughed freely "Come on, we have to show Alice and Dorcas!"

Without waiting for her reply Lily grabbed her hand and dragged her into their dormitory. Alice and Dorcas gushed over her

"I love your hair, what did you do to it?"

"You're so beautiful Hermione…"

"Lily"

They both turned around and smiled at Lily glad that she had befriended Hermione so quickly.

"Come on Hermione!" Alice squealed in excitement her petite form jumping up and down "we have to show the boys!"

Dorcas and Lily looked at each other and all three of them picked up Hermione dragging her down to breakfast.

"Let me down" Hermione screeched.

They all grinned at each other "No" Dorcas said simply.

'Oh no' Hermione began to worry 'what will harry think!? Will he think I wanted to impress him and what about Remus?'

Before Hermione could worry any more the girls reached the Great Hall. As soon as she entered the conversation ceased and Hermione turned a faint red hurrying to reach her seat, when she sat down people started to talk again and the uneasiness Hermione had felt was lifted. She saw Harry, Remus, Sirius and Peter among many other males staring at her as if they only just realised she existed. She smiled sheepishly at Remus and asked him if he was going to Hogsmede tomorrow. He nodded and blushed looking back to his food as though it interested him a great deal. Down the table Harry was fuming, how dare she practically ask Remus out when he was right there! And after last night. With a stroke of brilliance he latched on she was trying to make him jealous huh well he could make her jealous too.

Nervously glancing at Harry, Hermione could tell that he was pretty pissed off. But she was just talking to Remus its not like she was doing anything wrong? Was she? She smiled at him but he just turned away not acknowledging her existence at all. 'Screw pissed off' she thought 'he's fucking furious'.

So later on that day she decided to talk to him.

"Harry. Harry wait!"

She grabbed his arm "what do you want"

"I just wanted to say that if the offers still up I would like to go to Hogsmede with you" she said somewhat shyly.

His emerald eyes lit up in surprise he had not been expecting this "on-on a date?"

"Only if you want to!" Hermione said a look of terror crossing her face as she thought that maybe it had been an accident and this was all a big mistake-

"Hermione I would love to" he exclaimed picking her up and swinging her around.

She giggled and then bidding her goodbye went to find a certain wolf.

She skipped through the grounds humming as she went until she reached the library literally running into Remus

"Whoa there slow down tiger"

Hermione grinned and pulled him into a big friendly hug after savouring the warmth of it for a second Remus questioned Hermione "What's with the hugs?"

"I'm happy"

He grinned at her, "so am I"

They got stuck into their studies and Remus couldn't help but want to kiss ever single inch of her. They studied for quite a long time before Hermione left to go to bed.

"Night Remus I'll see you at Hogsmede"

He grinned widely at her "Night Mione"

She skipped of again only to be stopped by someone who looked remarkably like Draco Malfoy.

"Hello pretty" he said "it's about time we met, my name is Lucius Malfoy.

**A/N: It has been ages! I know I know update soon blah blah blah. I promise the updates will be coming but unless I get at least 5 more reviews I'm not updating. Mwhahaha. Anyway… Longer chapter hope your all living happy little lies. The Hogsmede trip is coming up! Sirius is going to flirt with Hermione and even little Peter has fallen for her charm.**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO**

**Tully**


	7. Chapter 7- Choices

**Chapter 7**

'Hogsmede', was Hermione's first thought on that Saturday morning, Hogsmede with all it sweet, candy, butterbeer and most importantly, books. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as she realised that this Hogsmede was going to be special. She was going on a date, with her best friend! And also meeting up with Remus. She smiled to herself as she pictured him sandy brown hair and those eyes sometimes brown and other times gold. No, she told herself firmly, today is my date with Harry. I can see Remus anytime.

"HERMIONE YOU UP" Lily shouted from down the stairs

Hermione called out to her "Yeah lil can you help me get ready?"

Lily raced up the stairs and into the dorm squealing as she went "I never thought you'd ask!"

She pulled Hermione to her wardrobe and started pulling out things "no, no" she muttered to herself "not good enough"

Lily pulled Hermione over to her own wardrobe and Hermione watched with wonder and awe as Lily pulled out beautiful dresses of every length, pattern and colour. Some had flowers that danced across their surface when others were a deep intense colour. Some were formal some were less and some had pockets.

As Lily pulled out dress after dress making Hermione try most of them on until finally she pulled out a dress and Hermione gasped with wonder, it was perfect! The dress was a strapless deep forest green, it was tight at the top with a heart shaped neckline and flowed out afterwards. At the edge of the dress there were flowers growing like a meadow winding half way up the dress. Lily squealed again jumping up and down and forced Hermione into the bathroom to get changed again, for the last time.

Hermione came out a beaming smile on her face, but it didn't last long. Realisation dawned on Hermione that she was wearing a dress and that 1. She never wore dresses 2. What if Harry thought she looked stupid? Seeing her dull expression Lily was concerned "what's wrong" she asked Hermione.

Hermione sighed "its beautiful Lil it really is, I just- I-I can't wear it" She looked ashamed at herself when her friend had gone to so much effort to get her really for this stupid date. Lily smiled sadly looking at the beautiful dress she had secretly bought for Hermione and patted her sympatheticly. "its ok don't worry about a thing Hermione, after all then you won't have to get a dress for the Halloween Ball.

"w-w-what" Hermione stammered afraid she had heard Lily wrong.

Lily shook her head in mock shame at her friend "how could you not know about the balls" she said exasperated, "EVERYBODY knows about the balls".

Seeing Hermione's still puzzled expression Lily sighed, running her hand through her beautiful crimson hair and began explaining the Halloween Ball to Hermione

"You have to dress up all pretty and get a partner to the dance, pretty simple really, and this year we have to set up! We get to select the theme and everything, as long as its not inappropriate, we can do whatever charms we want as long as no one gets hurt!" Lily said this very quickly barely taking a breath and then paused for a moment before going on.

"This dress would be perfect for the occasion it's the right length and everything!" she stopped and thought for a moment "you know what, I'm gonna let you keep this dress"

Hermione looked up at this as understanding dawned on her face "But its yours I can't take it!"

"It doesn't fit me anyways, I haven't ever worn it" Lily smiled at her "as good as brand new"

After arguing about the dress for quite a few moments the girls noticed that Hermione had 5 minutes until she was due to meet Harry for the trip to Hogsmede. They screamed and pulled off Hermione's dress, replacing it with jeans and a casual but stylish t shirt. They put some of Lily's jewellery on her and lastly a pair of fancy black boots.

Lily pushed out of the dorm as she also went to go on a date to Hogsmede. Hermione sprinted towards the school gates were Harry was loyally waiting upon her arrival

"_oh god"_

She looked at the clock and saw she was 15 minutes late already!

"_God no, no, no"_

After what seemed an eternity she reached the school gates were Harry was starting to walk away

"Harry" she called out breathlessly

Harry turned around, his face breaking into a smile as he saw her and he pulled her into a bear hug. Burying his face in hair and breathing in her familiar scent

"I thought you weren't going to come" he said, relief filling his voice

She pulled away and looked up at him "as if I wouldn't come Harry, me and Lily got a little distracted…"

He raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed "You would rather not know"

HE gave her a suspicious look but held out his hand for her anyway, "My dear, beautiful Hermione will you please accompany me to Hogsmede village" he said in a mocking voice

Trying hard not to laugh Hermione felt the need to reply "My gentleman I think I shall" she said in the same mocking tone

She took his hand and they walked off to Hogsmede together laughing

A little while later and Harry was sick of being in the book shop, but nethertheless he waited for Hermione patiently as she devoured shelf after shelf of books.

She now had a pile of 5 books and was frowning at them

"_too many, I can only afford 3"_

Eventually she managed to pick out the ones she wanted and walked up to the counter to pay for them, but Harry stopped her in her tracks "uh uh" he scolded her and brought out his own money to pay for the books .

Hermione tried to stop him she did but he was determined "its our date" he reminded her "I pay for everything." Hermione retaliated but in the end Harry won and bought the books for her.

Glad to be out of the bookstore Harry dragged Hermione to a café called "sweet and simple". As they sat down at a little table the waiter came over to ask for their orders, Hermione did have to admit it was a nice meal but it felt so weird sitting there at a table with her best friend on a date.

They made small talk and after a while Hermione realised that she had to meet Remus in under half an hour. Harry noticing distress asked for the bill, payed and they left. No one in sight he thought that this might be his only chance to tell Hermione a few things.

"Hermione" he asked her hesitantly "can I talk to you for a second"

She nodded "_holy shit, no, fuck-" _strings of curse words rolled out in Hermione's mind as Harry began his speech

His heart fluttering like a butterfly Harry took a deep breath "Hermione, I know we've been friends for a very long time and I-I don't want to lose what we have but" he took a break and then continued on "I really l-like you Hermione as in mo-more than a friend and I get if you don't feel the same way- but well yeah" he finished lamely.

Hermione debated her options "harry," she said "I really like you too but I don't know if I like you the way you want me too, but I want to give you a go anyway."

"oh and we will never lose our friendship it's too strong to break" she added wisely.

Harry looked at her his emerald eyes shining with happiness and joy and the next second he put his lips on hers, taking her breath away, but only for a second.

His eyes wide and panicky he backed away "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I just – "

"it's okay Harry" Hermione reassured him "let's just take it slow ok?"

He nodded and grinned at her. "I gotta go, but I'll see you tonight ok Harry?"

He nodded again, hugged her and left.

"Reme!" Hermione yelled as she tackled Remus Lupin in a bear hug from behind,

He grinned wolfishly at her as he pushed her down onto the cold, wet snow. She struggled as he held her arms back with great strength the grin never leaving his face. She pouted at him and he let her up she latched onto him stealing his jacket for warmth

"oy" he said clearly not impressed as he lifted her up from the ground and they walked towards Honeydukes, racing there.

As Hermione ran as fast as she could but Remus still bet her with ease. Grinning he held the shop door open for her as a frozen grumpy Hermione stepped into her 2nd favourite shop.

Suddenly grinning like a little kid on Christmas morning Remus scavenged for all the sweets he liked and waited for Hermione to finish off gathering her load. Secretly Hermione was a lover of chocolate and sweets and often had cravings for them.

She grabbed a handful of nearly all the sweets in the store. Meeting Remus up at the counter he practically begged to let him pay for her sweets and in the end Hermione gave in. As they went and sat in a little deserted corner of Hogsmede and sat down on a bench to eat their sweets.

As they chewed their way through their bags Remus pulled out a sweet that Hermione, had not been able to find. One of her favourites.

"hey!" she called out desperately just before Remus put the sweet in his mouth. Lowering it down for a second he gave hear a puzzled look. Before he could say a world she tried to snatch the lolly from him. But he was too fast.

She pulled a face at him as she tried to grab it again he gave her a cheeky smile and put it out of her reach "do you want it?" he asked sweetly. Hermione nodded like a child who couldn't speak. Remus sighed "well I guess you can have it". As she reached to take it from his hand he pulled away at the very last moment. But she wouldn't give up, she stretched so far for it she fell into Remus' lap.

Having shocked him with her being so close, Hermione managed to snatch the sweet away at last. But Remus grabbed it again, she pouted at him giving him her best puppy eyes. So he popped it in her mouth less than two seconds later the sweet was gone.

Looking up from eating Hermione found Remus' face right in front of hers, neither of them know who made the first move but it didn't really matter. As their lips clashed they couldn't stop, they needed more quickly their kisses grew more desperate and passionate. As Hermione wrapped her legs around Remus' waist he slid his tounge into her mouth tasting every inch of it.

It seemed a long time later that they pulled apart, realsing that they had to go back to Hogwarts before curfew. Both of them went a deep red but yet still went back together to the castle.

And as Hermione went to bed that night two thought were running through her head.

"_Remus"_

"_What about Harry, what is he going to think, what am I going to do?!"_

"_Remus"_

"_Remus"_

**A/N: Hello my lovelies, yes I am alive sadly I have been on holiday and doing school assessment. Even though I had 3 hours sleep last night I typed this for you 3. I hate airplanes…  
Anyway goodnight hope you find some bed bugs to bite**

**You know you love me,  
XOXO  
Tully**


	8. REVIEW

**OK SO HERE'S THE DEAL I GOT A POLL ON MY ACCOUNT **_**VOTE!**_**  
ALSO ANY TIPS YOU MIGHT HAVE OR IDEAS I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM.  
TO CONTINUE ON WITH MY WORK I NEED REVIEWS SO PLEASE COME ON PEOPLE IT TAKE 2 SECONDS. **_**REVIEW FOR ME!**_**  
SORRY TO POST THIS BUT I WON'T UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET MORE AND MORE REVIEWS AND POLL VOTES! (WILL REPLACE THIS WITH REAL CHAPTER IF THIS HAPPENS)**

**YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME,  
XOXO  
TULLY**


End file.
